Warped Roses
by Neko Rose-22
Summary: The dark void ensnares my trembling body... The void visits nightly, but tonight it is somehow... different. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1- Rose

**Author's Note:**

The following story is a fun little project for the viewers to help me write.

What I mean to say is that you can suggest a character for a chapter that I could slip into for a day. Anyway try to have fun while reading.

**Disclaimer: **

I only own Rose Noir. The rest are Matsuri Hino's characters. I just borrowed a few...

* * *

**Warped Roses: ****Chapter 1- Rose**

The dark void ensnares my trembling body...

The void visits nightly, but tonight it is somehow... different.

...

I wake up in the Cross Academy's headmaster office. I am not supposed to be in my favorite Anime/Manga. This has to be a dream... it has to be... this must be a really good dream.

"Hello, dear. What is your name?" Headmaster Cross asks.

"Rose Noir." I reply my short blonde hair is normal. Most of the hair is jaw length, besides the two inch wide strip of Elbow length hair that is on my right side of my head. Normally the strip of hair is braided, but when I sleep it's not braided.

"Rose Noir, who are your parents?" Headmaster Cross asks

"Nightshade Noir and Trenton Noir." I reply and begin to braid my hair.

"Ah, so your parents are from America?" He asks

"Yes." I reply, Cross hands me some forms and I fill them out to the best of my ability and memory. "Here." I hand the papers to Cross and the door bangs open loudly.

"Kaien!" A boy about my age says. His Silver hair catches my eyes... It's Zero Kiryu in person. Must stay calm... must stay calm...

Zero notices that I am in the room.

"Zero this is the new Day class student Rose Noir." Kaien says handing my new Day class uniform. How I have so longed to touch this heavenly object.

"Thank you." I say carefully taking my new uniform from the Headmaster.

"Zero would you show Rose around the school after she puts on her uniform on?"

Kaien then shows me where to change into my uniform and I enter the little room. I turn on the light and begin taking my Levi jeans off and put on the black Day class skirt. I then carefully take off my purple cotton long sleeve shirt and I put with my jeans. I carefully put the Day class blazer over my light amethyst purple tank top. I carefully button the blazer up; I exit the change room holding my pants and long sleeve shirt.

"I'm ready." I say to Zero

Zero mutters something along the lines of 'fine and out this door.' or something like that... Zero leads me out of the Headmaster's office. I know most Of Cross Academy by heart except for small parts of the school like if they have a music room or most of the Night class rooms in the Night class Dorm. Zero takes me past the Ethics classroom, the Day class dorms and my room which is across from Yuki and Sayori's room. Zero then showed me where the Night class dorms are.

"Never go into the Night class dorms... ever." Zero says in his normal steel tone.

"I understand that." I reply.

My necklace begins to glimmer from the sunset. My necklace was the last thing I had from my father who had left for a really long trip in Europe since I was ten. That was six long years with my mom in the real world. Now that I am in this world I can't bust my secret. Then again no would believe me... huh... I reach into my pocket. Strange I don't remember a notebook being in my uniform pocket earlier. I open to the first page.

On it is written is a diary entry:

_July Seventh: Rose Noir_

_Mother got back from shopping early..._

So I had slipped into someone else's body?

So I am in the skin of Rose's body?

So my necklace imported itself from the real world?

...

Zero walks me back to my room and I nod, he leaves and I enter my room. I flop onto my bed and open Rose's Diary. I flip through looking for something close to today's date of October seventh. Ah page 150 has August twenty-seventh and then her last entry of August thirtieth is the strangest thing I have ever read. The words were broken and fragmented all long the entry... as if she had been stressed out while writing that day.

..

I went to the school's Cafefetria and got a few rolls to eat. I'm strangely not very hungry. As I head back to my dorm room, I can hear the screaming of the fangirls of Night class, well I prefer not to meet Kaname tonight. I open my dorm room and colaspe into my bed. I stuff the buttered roll into my mouth. It is really good it just is lacks something...

Maybe garlic? Or salt?

...

I decide it is safer to sleep in my uniform just in case anything happens.

As I drift off into dream land the void consumes me again, but I feel as if I won't be waking up in Rose's body, my real name is not Rose...

The void spins and spirals making my sick. I become very dizzy and wake up, the light fading in and out of view. I am pretty sure I am not in Rose's body any more. What was the Wizard of Oz quote?

...Oh yeah... 'Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore.'

That would be right... I think...

* * *

**End Author's Note:**

I wish you good day. If you'd review and give a character for who should be in the next chapter, it would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2- Yukio

**Author's Note:**

So here is the second day of me drifting in the Vampire Knight world. Requests would be very nice please.

**Disclaimer:**

I only own Rose, Yukio, and Xen. Matsuri Hino owns the Vampire Knight characters, i just borrowed some for the story.

* * *

**Warped Roses: ****Chapter 2- Yukio**

As the dizziness began to fade and reality came in to light. I look at my pajamas... they're boyish... That means I'm not in Rose's body anymore, but a boy's body. I reach into my pocket... Rose's journal is still here and... Yukio's!? I got put into Yukio's body? Well I guess that's good.

I walk over to Yukio's mirror, my red hair sparkles in the light. The bangs cover my left eye completely with only a small part that splits and sits over my cheek.

Well I better get dressed and go to class then. I carefully put on the male Day class uniform; grab my bag, brush through my hair and head out the door to get a quick breakfast.

"Thanks." I say to the lunch lady

"Any time sweetie." She says as I rush off to find Rose. I don't see her in class, so she might still be sleeping or something since Rose is American and they are twelve hours behind Japan... Rose did just get here yesterday.

I enter the Ethics class, Yuki is asleep like usual. Zero seems to be trying not to fall asleep. I sit next to him like normal and open my binder. As Sensei rambles on about something Math related, I read through Yukio's Journal to understand him more.

Maybe to get out of this world I have to go through everyone's bodies for a day to go back home. Maybe that's it. Let's just hope that is the solution.

I hope that is what it is... I really do hope that is what it is.

The bell rings and we scuffle out of class. It is time for lunch now. I just grab some Teriyaki chicken with Teriyaki sauce poured on it. I go sit down in corner of the lunch room. Where I (Rose) had seen me (Yukio) sit yesterday.

"Itadakemasu." I whisper and break my chopsticks.

The chicken isn't too spicy or too sweet so it's just right. I finish eating and head to Science, thought I haven't seen Rose yet.

I enter the Science classroom with a calm attitude. I sit next to Xen; a dark purple-black haired guy as his (Yukio's) journal states is his best friend since secondary school. As I had read through more of Yukio's Journal it told me that I am a very quite person.

Science ends. Nothing new to me really that I didn't already know. I walk to the area in which the Night class switches with the Day class. I watch from afar so I won't have chance that someone to trample me. I eventually leave when the flood of Day class girls start screaming 'Kyaaa!' or 'Idol-sempai!'.

I have a headache just from how loud it got. I go back to my room which I share with Xen; Xen has already started on his homework. He nods when he notices me, I sit down and open my school binder and pull out the notes written for math. I had done them subconsciously and they were easy to write.

I begin to work on today's questions surprisingly they are very easy to answer. After I finished my homework, I felt as if I wanted to cry... not because I was here... I just miss my mother...

As I exited the shower with clean clothes on I felt like exploring the library so I left the room, Xen getting the clue continued working on homework for the day.

I head out to find the library... after some time wandering the halls of the school I find the music room instead. I refer to Yukio's journal for any mention of music or instruments. As soon as I enter I find Rose playing her silver flute, I had read about in her journal.

She stops playing and looks at me "Hello Yukio."

"Hello Rose." I reply clutching the journals in my pocket. "Do you like it here?"

"I guess..." She replies putting her flute back in its case. She stands up, picking up her music up along the way. "Well I better get going."

"Sure." I follow her out and split when she goes to the girls' dorm and I go to the guys' dorm.

I open my dorm door and Xen greets me at the door. "Thank you." I say when he shuts the door.

"It's nothing." Xen replies heading to the shower and shuts the door.

I begin to examine Rose's Journal... There's a new entry for today. That is really weird, I am pretty sure that these are electrically updating journals that have paper journal cover overviews. I think I'll sleep in my uniform again and hope for the best, I put Rose's and Yukio's journals into my pocket for safety of possibly losing them and my progress to get back home.

My eyes begin to close and the dreamland the void opens up again. I am pretty calm for this being my fourth (real to Rose to Yukio to ?) body switch.

As my body is swallowed by the black void I have a sense of Curiosity of why my body does this to me. Maybe I will end up in Xen's body or something like that...

Purple-golden light flows over my head. I think I am in Xen's body...

* * *

**End Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Warped Roses. Reviews are really nice. You can enter an OC if you want to just give a general appearance and some personality traits plus a name.


	3. Chapter 3- Xen

**Author's Note:**

Hello… this is your late Labor day present… Any who… I want to say thanks to those who are following _Warped Roses_. Also this chapter wrote itself mid way though on a few empty stomachs so if you wondering what just happened blame it on my empty stomach for most of the writing.

**Disclaimer:**

I only own: Rose, Yukio, and Xen. No one else; the rest are owned by the awesome Matsuri Hino.

* * *

**Warped Roses: Chapter 3- Xen**

Startled I woke up... A whole new journal... It is Xen's... Well that's to be expected... Right?

I get up: I am in Xen's uniform. Yukio's still sleeping so I open up Xen's Journal... Let's just give it a shot... Shall we?

_September Ninth- Xen_

_Well I have been doing research on my mom's Sakura trees and why they are dying..._

Xen seems to be into nature, well that's good. I at least know about plants in America, but I know about Japanese maple trees. So oh well... I continue reading Xen's journal while straightening out Xen's uniform. I reach for my golden locket. I hope they don't remember the day that I am in their body...

Let's just hope that is what it is. I head off following Xen's schedule... Why did I get into a Day class AP student's body? I don't understand anything the teacher's saying, but Xen does and takes notes perfectly. I didn't understand any of Xen's classes and just hope there won't be any tests...

...

I sit next to Yukio for lunch and try to calm down. We have regular Science after this... Thank god. I see Yukio in class... that will be comforting...

Wait... Comforting? The hell... am I... talking about?

Oh well… I enter the Science class room and sit where Xen sat yesterday. Yukio joins me shortly after a minute in his seat; he looks at me frazzled...

Yeah that's the word...frazzled... Unorganized... as if the body transfers leave them a little cloudy from the day I was in their body... or something like that.

The Science teacher rambles on about Quantum Physics and their importance. I am not really listening to him that much, but my hand is taking the notes anyway. Though I don't find the lecture was very fun to listen to anyway...

When we exit class, Yukio pulls me to our dorm room... Now is the time to be curious why he is pulling me to our dorm room.

"Yukio, what are you doing?" I ask looking into Yukio's blue-green eyes hidden beneath his fiery red hair.

"Just look..." Yukio pulls me to the window and points at the sunset in which the school prefects are blocking the Day class Girls from the Night class.

"So?" I reply looking into Yukio's blue-green ocean-like eyes that are so intriguing and beautiful.

"Do you see how hyper the Day class girls are over the Night class?" Yukio continues looking at the Day class mob.

"Yes and why does that matter?"

"They should not be so intrigued by the Night class... all the Night class is, is a bunch of super advanced students." Yukio turns and stares into my purple eyes. Yukio looks as if he wants to pounce on me...

I push Yukio away from me preventing a lot of theories that are accumulating in my head from happening.

"What?" He says regaining his balance and grounding.

"Nothing... I am going to take a shower now." I reply while entering the bathroom and shutting the door.

As I try to calm down, I can hear Yukio mutter something, but I don't really want to know what he's saying. When I turn on the shower and enter the hot water and I let out a sigh of comfort. The water rolls down my back as I put in the Cherry conditioner that Xen uses for his hair.

The cherries almost smell real. I wash out my hair and turn the shower off. I exit the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. I ring out my hair and put Xen's uniform. I wonder's whose body I will end up in next?

Though first, I brush my hair out and brush my teeth with some mint flavored toothpaste. I exit the bathroom and disappear out the dorm door to explore the... Oh maybe tomorrow... There is Zero... I think I'll be staying in my dorm room. I open my dorm door and shut it when I get back in.

"What?" I ask when Yukio looks at me weird. "Zero's outside so be quiet." I open my homework binder and work on the homework I hardily understand, but Xen apparently does.

"Oh." Yukio replies entering the bathroom.

I continue working on my homework till Yukio comes back. By then I am finished. I'm very curious whose body I'll end up in next.

"Hey Xen there is something under the door. Would you get it?" Yukio says

"Sure." I get up and go to the door to get the paper. I crouch down and clasp the paper.

It has my name on it... Now I am worried... I open up the purple envelop carefully just in case anything bad happens. I then pull out the purple piece of paper and unfold the letter.

It reads:

_Dearest Kitty,_

_We know that you have been in the wrong end of the deal and ended up in the Vampire Knight world. Due to you nightly body transfers you have been hard to locate for a few days. Don't worry your family is fine in the real America. We know that you are worried about getting home; we have a few things to do first._

What?... The?... Heck?... They know my name, but how the heck do I get out?

I continue reading:

_Kitty we know that lots of questions are running through your mind at this time, but don't worry they will be answered in time. We shall keep in touch though letters and Journals which will become a book after you have gone through five Vampire knight Characters bodies._

_Yours truly,_

_Sato_

Well I'll be... shocked...

* * *

**End Author's Note:**

So what do you think of Cliff hanger? Or the empty stomach writing? Is it good? Or is poor? Do leave a review I seriously have no clue who to do a body transfer with next. ~Desu


	4. Chapter 4- Kitty's Back Story

**Author's Note:**

Just so you know Xen and Sato are Twins so they are both from the Takumi family. I am going to give you more of an in-depth background leading up to the first chapter of this book. ~Note- The year Kitty's father leaves for Europe got pushed back to when she was Six. So I hope I don't confuse anyone, also there are references to the letter at the end of chapter three. I have also decided on last names for my characters. Xen already was stuck in the Vampire Knight Anime due to a previous deal with Sato that just so happen to go wrong.

**Disclaimer:**

I only own: Kitty Everzens, Rose Noir, Yukio Sakura, and Xen Takumi. Sato is originally from the _Thirteenth Reality Series_. The rest are the awesome Matsuri Hino's creations.

* * *

**Warped Roses: Chapter 4- Kitty's Back story**

A four year-old Kitty stood on her little legs staring at what was a huge Christmas tree to her. It was Christmas day and little Kitty was opening her presents. That was two years before her dad told her mom that he would be going on a long business trip in Europe. He had handed the now six year-old Kitty a Golden locket and told her to take care of it.

Little Kitty had not shed any tears when her father left the house. She had just hugged her mom very tightly as her mom cried. Kitty had not known the real reason why her father had left her and her mother.

When Kitty turned eight her mom had given her a shiny purple envelop, her favorite color. She had opened hoping it was from her father, but it was her new pen pal from Japan: Sato. Sato could write very well in English. He had sent Kitty a letter wishing her a happy birthday. Kitty had responded by asking if she could start learning Japanese from him.

He of course replied saying yes and began teaching her Romanji which is the written in English; it is simpler than Kanji. Sato showed her some basic words to reference to when saying the words. Kitty enjoyed the lessons, soon after she began to learn how to write in Kanji which took a while. When she became twelve, Sato had asked if it was okay to start doing Skype. Kitty and her mom agreed. So Kitty and Sato got more of a chance to practice and use Japanese.

Learning Japanese confused Kitty's teachers and they constantly had to ask her to translate her homework over again, but in English for them. Kitty didn't mind having to do her homework over again so she tried not to do her homework in Japanese to start with and so she started writing a book in Japanese to keep practicing Kanji.

Once Kitty turned fourteen she and Sato communicated less, even though her mom had gotten a promotion at work and made more money than she used to. Kitty's long black hair finally reached her lower back. Sato and Kitty had finally gotten around to more advanced Japanese and she was starting to have trouble and Sato had to help her more than usual.

Kitty began to feel like she was burdening Sato, so she began to stop writing to him. Sato began to worry and visited her without notice and scared her. She surprised her mom with Sato, who had come to visit her.

That month had been her Japanese catch up month and finally understood more of the language she had been learning for the past six years. When Sato left for Japan he gave her a gift. The gift was a gold locket with a small emerald on it. Kitty thanked him for it and hugged him before he went through security to get on the plane.

The year after, when Kitty turned fifteen her mom bought her a huge Red Velvet cake and Cherry ice cream. It probably had been her best birthday party of all time. Sato sent her the first Japanese version of Vampire Knight, Kitty and Sato discussed the work in full Japanese and her mother hadn't been able to understand her at all. After the Skype chat, Kitty translated the whole conversation for her mom to understand.

The day that Kitty turned her Golden sixteen, Sato visited her and brought the latest volume of Vampire Knight at the time. Kitty had hugged Sato very tightly. Sato had hugged back for once.

Kitty made Sato peppermint bark to take home. Sato had made her a deal with her on the Manga, which unknowingly opened up the dream void to start plaguing her at night. The dream void made Kitty become very distant up until the night the void felt different and swallowed her and transported her to the Vampire Knight world in the body of Rose Noir an American who was transferring to Cross Academy in the Vampire Knight world. That Night her nightmare came to life that was only the beginning of the perilous journey for her. That night was a night she was sure to never to forget.

* * *

**End Author's Note:**

So? What did you think? Please leave a comment, I can't write the next chapter till someone gives me a person for Kitty to slip into. I hope it was descriptive enough for you.

**Peppermint Bark:** Is white chocolate with regular chocolate on top of it, and crushed peppermint candy canes sprinkled on top of the warm chocolate. Very yummy treat to make during the winter while it is cold outside.


	5. Chapter 5- Yuuma and Haruku

**Author's Note:**

Hello world. I am not dead; I just have a lot of things that have happened recently. Include a wedding of my mom's friend and my Grandma on my mom's side is now in the hospital for heart issues. Not the greatest day ever they event were both on the same day very stressful.

**Disclaimer:**

I only own: Kitty Everzens, Yukio Sakura, Xen Takumi, Rose Noir, and the two new OCs'. Sato is from _The 13th Reality series_, the rest of the characters and places are Matsuri Hino's awesome creation of Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Warped Roses: Chapter 5- Yuuma and Haruku**

The sky is full of dark black luminous clouds. The rain is pouring down in buckets of hail. Thunder boomed about and lightning blazed the sky with deadly golden light. Yuuma Naru, heir to the Naru family business sat in the limousine with his younger brother... no Haruku is the dead mistress's son. He is not Yuuma's brother, though he treats Haruku like one.

He would so be at the prestigious Cross Academy, Japan's finest academy for the rich and talented. Outside the storm raged on, in wild fits of lightning light up the northern sky with its golden-white blaze, like white-hot fire in the night sky.

Haruku stared out the window trying to count the various lightning flashes that colored the night. He had already counted over five hundred single flashes and that had been since the start of the storm. He so longed to be at his family's manor, but they were to be arriving at Cross Academy any time now.

Haruku's real last name would really be Zemutori, but since his mother had died during child-birth, Yuuma's mother had taken in Haruku out of pity, rather than to just let the poor baby die. Yuuma then focused his eyes on the long narrow road ahead. Why the school had to be located in the middle of a forest, he did not know.

...

Around midnight the Naru family limousine pulled into Cross Academy's driveway...

-x-x-x-

Kitty woke up with jolt of sharp nerve pain. _Huh? I am in Sayori's body._ I look down towards my chest... oh *cough* I comb out Yori's hair, which is slightly fizzy bed head. So now with Yori's Journal in hand, now I must learn to act like Yori. I open Yori's journal...

Wow there is a new letter from Sato in here.

_Dear Kitty,_

_Gomen-nasai for the late notice. It has been a while since we have last talked to each other. If you write in the back of the current journal, I will get the letter back from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Sato_

Well that is a very short letter from him; I guess that means I can start talking to him now. I open to the back of Yori's Journal and begin to write:

_Sato,_

_Well it has been a while since I have heard from you really. Why don't you visit me? Unless you are already here._

_Sincerely,_

_Kitty_

I closed the journal and reopen it to the part in which Yori's personality is written. Though there is no real reason to, because she pretty much sleeps through class like Yuki, but she isn't on the school's disciplinary committee. I guess it is a good thing. I have already been though Yuki's body and one night of watching over the school was enough for me for more than a month. I think I will... oh look a new letter from Sato.

_Kitty,_

_Yes I am already at Cross Academy looking for my twin that I have never mentioned during our lessons, Xen is my twin._

"The... oh kami..." I mutter

_Yes, I know you have been through Xen's body already. Your own body is fine._

_Sato_

Okay then. I exit Yuki and Yori's room and head towards Ethics classroom. The book is hidden well in Yori's uniform pocket. Now no one should be able to see it at all. I sit down next to Yuki, who is already asleep. I pinch her and she startles awake.

"Kya!" Yuki startles awake.

Zero smirks for a second and it disappear and his regular face reappears. I smile on the inside, knowing that Yori would have never done that. It is kind of funny in its own way. The teacher rambles on and I try to take notes for Yori, but I don't fall asleep in the process. When the class ends I head to the next one. I swear I just saw Sato, but it could have been Xen. Oh well who knows? That is my riddle to solve, Sato sends encoded letters to get back home, but since he is... *bam*

I fall flat in my backside. "Ow..."

"Oh... I am so sorry. I am new here." say a boy with aquamarine eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask my vision coming back out of blurriness.

"Yuuma Naru." he says reaching out his hand to help me up, in which I except and he pulls me up.

"Thank you." I say before turning towards the next class that Yori has before lunch.

"It's fine." Yuuma starts to walk away from me.

I walk into to foreign language class. Yori apparently wants to learn French on top of English which is strange, but that is just me. Thankfully today there are not any quizzes as I would have failed them, but oh well. As I walk down the hall I see Yuuma and a boy I have never met before. I wave towards Yuuma and he walks over towards me.

"Yori, this is my younger brother Haruku." Yuuma says

"Nice to meet you, Haruku." I reach out my hand towards Haruku and he shakes it.

...

After that I end up running into Sato who hugs me.

"Kitty I would have never recognized you in Yori's body." he whispers when he hugs me before we walk into the library.

"Yeah, who would have thought, ne?" I smile while looking into Sato's violet eyes.

* * *

**End Author's Note:**

So what do you think? I need help with the next chapter ideas and such.

**Kitty:** Neko you are forgetting something…

**Me:** I am?

**Sato:** Review Please? Kitty you owe me more peppermint bark…

**Kitty:** Thank you Sato and no I will not make you more Peppermint bark. You don't deserve anymore after I get out of this world.

**Sato:** But it will get you back to the real world.

**Kitty:** So?

**Sato:** Just make me some. And don't forget to Review. Please with a Cherry on top?


	6. Chapter 6- Night Ensues

**Author's Note:**

Hello fellow reader, I hope you enjoy this latest installment to the _Warped Roses_ fanfiction. In one note I do not know what happens during this chapter, because Kitty (My secondary brain) wrote this for me, since my hard has not been feeling up to writing on paper, so this one will be a surprise for me as well as you.

**Disclaimer:**

I only own my OCs'. Kitty Everzens, Xen and Sato Takumi, Rose Noir, Io Tsumiki (Barrowed from my other Fan-fiction: _Mage Academy_), and the newest OC, who relates to Xen and Sato, but is evil. The rest of this is owned by the great Matsuri Hino.

* * *

**Warped Roses: Chapter 6- Night Ensues**

As the day faded into the sunset of bright reds, fiery oranges, fuchsia pinks, and cotton-candy purples. A single person stared at the night sky with all the glory. Which the last drops of sunset faded into the night sky the person's eyes glimmered with a faint glow of a new twisted plot he had within his mind...

Kitty would never know what had hit her; Sato would not like this new challenge or his twin Xen. Takashiro smiled at this new twist, it would be fun seeing his cousin curl back in fear of him, and how protecting Kitty is worthless, plus it was not worth his time. Takashiro headed back inside Cross Academy to begin putting his new scheme into action.

x-x-x-x

Sato awoke with a frightening thought. He knew something had become wrong. The tide would be turning, which meant trouble for his plans to get back home. It also meant an issue was soon to start brewing and trouble would be soon to follow not far behind.

Sato got up, his room is right next to Xen's which he had asked specifically for from the headmaster Cross. That might not have been a great request now, but oh well... just hope for the best and hope that the worst do not follow far behind. He knew that Kitty could support herself on her own, but he still worried about her, for her own sake.

-x-x-x-

Kitty gripped her necklace, sweat glistening down her face. That dream had been all of to real, the hand that had covered her mouth, all the things that had happened during it, were all too vivid for her to stand.

"Oh... kami... I am in so much trouble now." I mutter, not observing whose body I am in now.

I then look down to observe that I am in Io Tsumiki's body. His sky blue hair floats over my face, his emerald eyes stare into the mirror across from me. How peculiar for this to happen.

"I thought... oh dear..." I mumble to no one in peculiar. I then open the book of body transfers.

I open to Io's section while combing out his hair... such great fun... I read through Sato's not-so alarming letter that I had expected.

_Kitty,_

_I believe that a disturbance in the quest to get back home. In further my cousin has come to this place and well... there will quite an issue in further letters in which I shall not expect you to reply and just meet with me in my room since you are in Io's body and my room is to the left of yours._

_Sato_

Such a great notification... even if Takashiro is here that won't be absolutely all that bad. In which I exit Io's room and head towards his first class... math. I enter and sit down in Io's seat. The teacher begins his lecture, and I take notes for Io so that when he gets back to his body he will be quite fine, in all retrospect.

As the lecture continued and I kept writing notes for Io, I almost thought I saw Sato sitting in the back of the class... but that is impossible... I think... *bam*

I fall back onto the ground for the second time in two days.

"Io I am so sorry, let me help you up." Sato says reaching out his hand to help me up.

"Thanks, Sato." I reply and grasp Io's hand firmly into Sato's.

"You know Kitty..." he whispers into my ear

I blush from this, "Do you really have to whisper into Io's ear?" I whisper back

"Yes." he replies pulling me up off the ground "I will see you later then." Sato begins to walk to another class that he has.

"Oh well..." I mutter walking off to Ethics class.

...

When I exit Ethics class I swear I saw a faint glimpse of Takashiro, but that can't be... he can't really... be here. Or can he really be here?

I continue onto lunch with everyone else, while trying to get that thought out of my head. It is bad to keep any thoughts lingering about Takashiro, because he is said to read minds, or at least that is what Sato says.

When I finish eating I head for Io's next class Science... which I guess is okay, because I am good at understanding a variety of scientific methods at least in America, alone. Or so I remember from then...

As the teacher rambles on about some scientific discovery that had been found recently. I almost fall asleep listening to the teacher, but take notes.

...

x-x-x-x

Takashiro smiled, his plan was placed into action. Each test revealing weakness and strength of each person taking it. He knew this would reveal the real reason for all of his thought through hard work, that only one could get out of this Wonderland, and he was determined that Kitty was not the one to be leaving.

-x-x-x-

"Oh Kitty..." Her mother sobbed "I wish you would wake up soon..."

...

* * *

**End Author's Note:**

So what do you think of this new twist in my developing story? Review please, I will give you an 1,500+ word chapter, if at least two people review on this chapter. I promise I will.


	7. Chapter 7- The First Test

**Author's Note:**

So my not-ex (?) has been flirting with me again. He also is (for some reason unknown) all anti-anime. I don't know why though. Not that I really need to know, but he has started reading Fanfiction on this site, though it is only MLP (My Little Pony) works. Yes we are both in Eighth grade, I am female.

**Bonus Or Extra Note: (Also Important to read!)**

So I noticed after writing Chapter 6 that I screwed up on Io's hair so here is the right description of his hair. Io's hair is chocolate brown and his eyes are dark chocolate, so instead I wrote Yamato's hair instead of Io's. The classes might be flopped around as well.

**Disclaimer:**

I only own: Kitty Everzens, Rose Noir, Yukio Sakura, Xen Takumi, Takashiro Takumi, Yuuma Naru, and Haruku Zemutori. Sato is from _The 13__th__ Reality_ series. The rest of the characters are owned by the great Matsuri Hino.

* * *

**Warped Roses: Chapter 7- The First Test**

The golden white wispy clouds slowly faded into pinky-orange clouds with purple-black backs. Purple flows under the clouds as the sun sinks almost infinitely slow. The orange turns into a fiery orange, the purple turning darker by the minute. The bottom of the sky is still a faint golden yellow, mixing with a light blue. The purple clouds are that of cotton candy color accented with a hot pink and fiery orange. The clouds only float around the sinking sun. The crickets chirp and the mosquitoes bite innocent watcher as the purple turns into a violet-gray clouds. As the fog begins to slowly, but furiously over the Cross Academy grounds swallowing up Takashiro in the process. Takashiro evilly grinned among the foggy night. The game would begin soon.

x-x-x-x

Sato twitched in his sleep. This is what he had worried about how Kitty's death would come.

_Kitty was wrapped up in ropes, her body was not able to move, her arms were tied behind her back. Takashiro moved closer toward Kitty with a knife. He began to cut her skin deeply. Sato couldn't scream or move himself to help her. Takashiro licked the knife after he pulled it out of Kitty's body and walked over to Sato and whispered in his ear. "Wait for me. There is more to come." and kissed Sato's cheek._

Sato awoke with a cold sweat. That dream had been all too realistic for him to stand all the blood that had poured out of Kitty's lifeless.

-x-x-x-

Kitty awoke almost vomiting up bile from her stomach, but she couldn't... that dream... oh cursed... oh kami... I will go puke in the toilet... I got off the bed and hurled in the bathroom toilet.

Not the best way to wake me up in the morning at all. I stare into the mirror, I am still in Io's body, and this is bad... very bad... I haven't transferred bodies or has that stopped? I don't know... what is going on with me? I want to...

I stand up and comb Io's brown hair with his floating cowlick that reminds me of Len Kagamine's cowlick that looks like a banana. His dark chocolate eyes stare at me though the mirror. I splash water on Io's face and wipe it off with a towel to wake me up.

I walk over to Sato's room and knock on the door. He opens the door. "Sato we have an issue." I say when he has seen me.

"You are still in Io's body?" he asks

"Yes, I am," I smile back and squeeze myself into Sato's room when Xen is sitting on the bed, his purple-black hair neatly combed and all. "Oh... hi Xen."

"Hello Kitty." Xen replies, not looking up from the bed or his book that has appeared in his hand.

The first letter appeared in my book after Xen speaks, I read through it... oh killjoy it is Takashiro. Just splendid… splendid…

_Hello Kitty,_

_Here is the first clue..._

_Neither short nor tall,_

_Fat or skinny,_

_Human or animal,_

_Life or death,_

_Smooth or sharp,_

_Blade or metal,_

_What am I?_

_Well good luck then,_

_Takashiro_

I am befuddled... no a rock! It is a rock isn't it? I believe I am right. I so dearly hope am right.

...

I exit math class... I am depressed from that teacher's speech... I am now heading to Ethics class thought by Yagari-sensei. I have not seen him since getting here. When I enter Ethics class, I try not stare to long at Yagari-sensei before sitting down.

As Yagari-sensei goes over today's topic, I open Io's notebook and take notes over the discussion. I try to not make them super short or too long for Io's sake. While Yagari talks I can't help but notice that Yagari's voice is much deeper than what I am used to when I watched the anime.

Oh well... When the bell rings I leave and head back to my dorm room before the crowd of Night Class fan girls appear and wreck their havoc on the Night class. When I get to Io's dorm room, Sato is standing outside my door. _So now what is it?_

"Yes?" I ask while opening my door.

"Did you get Takashiro's riddle?" Sato replies looking into Io's room while talking.

"Yes and have you solved it?" I reply calmly planning how to do Io's homework when I get into Io's room first.

"No, I have not had the time. What about you?" Sato says kind of sadly as if he wishes that he knew the answer.

"Yes, I have. It was easy." I shut my door and prepare Io's desk for homework and begin working on the math sheet.

As I answer the problems I swear I can feel something staring at me through the window, but it disappears as soon as I look at the window. I think it is Takashiro, but that is just me. When I finish math I then begin working on Science. Today was easy I just had to finish the questions the teacher had given us. I could not believe it was already the first of October. I had started doing body switches a month and a half ago.

I yawn, it had been a very tiring day with all that had happened the last forty-eight hours and all the stress had somehow gotten to me. I get up from Io's desk and take a shower. The streaming hot water calms my thoughts down and as it trickles down my back it feels almost relaxing to be this calm again. I just wish I could stay like this all day, but eventually I would need to eat and get some sleep. I turn off the shower and wrap my towel around Io's waist. I wring out his silky chocolaty hair and step out of the shower. When I place myself into bed, I am very tired now and my eyelids flutters shut very quickly.

x-x-x-x

Takashiro knew that Kitty's answer was wrong, but none the less she was close… to close. He hoped Sato had liked the dream that he had sent him that morning, because that was how he planned to dispose of Kitty so she could never get back to the real world ever. Even if she never knew that she was in a coma or not, she would die none the less. He evilly grinned, this would be a fun Hollow's Eve for him. Kitty would die before the eyes of Sato. Oh how the glorious images portrayed though his head. He licked his lips, ah what fun would be coming, and Kitty would never know it.

* * *

**End Author's Note:**

Now I worried that I am giving you the impression that I have seen a murder before. Well I haven't, that dream was written with the help of a few Death video game friends that helped me write it. So if you found it disturbing it is not your fault. I learned how to tie a four-and-hand tie today, very fun. Any who I hope you enjoyed the riddle and Kitty answer is wrong, it is not a rock, a rock can live even though we can't tell and it also decays so it is not that. This is also the beginning of the second arc, I think…


	8. Chapter 8- Emeralds in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

Oh hello fellow reader(s). I hope this chapter does not scare you from reading anymore. I am super sorry for Kitty becoming so… (I don't want to spoil it) so hold for the thrilling ride! I hope you don't mind her change.

**Disclaimer:**

We all know that I only own my OCs' and the now sure to be strangely enticing plot. Matsuri Hino own the rest minus Sato who is from _The 13th Reality_ series.

* * *

**Warped Roses- Chapter 8- Emeralds in the Sky**

Takashiro smiled, there would be would be bloodshed soon... so soon... his Cheshire cat grin spread across his face. Now who could want to stand in his way...

...

x-x-x-x

Xen woke up. What was with his dreams recently? They were all warped and distorted as if his brother's stress had been put upon his shoulders. He knew that he had recently met his brother in the middle of the first semester. Now he knew something was wrong, because his dreams made no sense and normally he could find something within his dreams, but now he couldn't see anything within the dreams.

Why hadn't it gotten better since his brother knew that Kitty's answer was wrong, even his brother Sato-onii had told him that? So why hadn't the dreams been fixed yet? Shouldn't that had been fixed when his brother solved the first riddle? So why were the dreams that portrayed Kitty's death seem to haunt him?

...

-x-x-x-

Yukio awoke to Xen mumbling about nightmares and his brother, but why would be up this early? "Xen what's wrong?" Yukio asks getting out of bed to start his morning routine that he did every day.

"Well..." Xen replied thinking about the answer

"It is okay if you don't want to tell me." Yukio replied combing out his hair, after putting his uniform on. Yukio then splashed cold water on his face, as that seemed to help wake him up better that trying to do it without the cold water.

"No... I just... don't see a reason why dreams have to hate me so much." Xen mumbled back in his dazed state of mind as if full sentences were hard to put together.

"Well I don't know why dreams haunt you, but I am here to help you though the process of decoding them." Yukio smiles and exits the bathroom.

"Thanks Yukio." Xen said before embracing Yukio in a friendly hug.

...

x-x-x-x

Kitty awoke in Io's body for the third day in a row. She was getting worried that Io's control over the body had faded so quickly. Which in all consent was bad. _This is really is bad, very bad... I don't..._ Someone began to knock on Io's door.

"Who is it?" I ask though the door

"Sato. Open the door." Sato replies anger edging... no almost blazing though his voice.

"Fine cranky Sempai..." I reply back opening the door and smack Sato with Io's Journal.

"What, you're still in Io's body?" Sato says glumly a bruise beginning to appear on his face.

"Yes I still am in Io's body." I reply pulling out _The Journal of Kitty's Body Switches_ and flash it in front of Sato's face.

"Well that is not new." Sato sarcastically says while smirking. "I think..."

"Okay then." I mutter and begin to get dressed

"Ahem. Today is Saturday." Sato says while looking out the window at the sunrise that was beginning to fade into the morning sky.

"So... we still need to figure out what to do about Takashiro." I calmly state in Sato's direction.

"Okay then." Sato replies and leaves Io's room and goes back to his room.

"Well then..." I mutter pulling Io's uniform on maybe I could go to the library today and research the riddle.

...

When I enter the Cross Academy Library I gawk at the size of it is... I mean it was never shown on the Anime ever. So why hadn't they ever shown it in the Anime? Oh well... I look though out the Shakespeare section.

_Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, A Mid-Summer's Night Dream, The Tempest..._ all the works I recognized and some that I didn't recognize as well. As I sifted from the Shakespeare section over to the novels and other books... I notice something glittering on the floor.

As I move toward the glimmering key I notice that it has a chain attached to it. _Huh? I wonder who this could belongs to..._ I pick it up and read the back of the key which is engraved with my name: Kitty Everzens. _How is this mine? How?_ _Why is it that I am finding this in the library? What does the key unlock? And why does it have my name on it? Why oh why?_ I pick the key up and put it on my neck closing the clasp around the other side. I then leave the library and go to lunch since it is lunch time.

...

When I exit lunch Sato runs up to me and looks at my new gold key strangely, "What?" I ask

"Where did you find that key?" Sato replies still looking at the key.

"In the library, past the Shakespeare section." I say calmly

"And you trust it was not placed there by Takashiro?" Sato asks

"Yes." I reply, I had not yet thought of Takashiro setting me up in a mastermind trap, but that is Takashiro-san for you.

"Well then, good luck to you." Sato says and walks off to somewhere.

I head back to Io's room and begin reading in _Kitty's Journal of Body Switches_. I choose to read though Xen and Yukio's Chapters once more for my sake to learn more about them. When I read over Xen's chapter I notice new entries which are about a dream that shows my death by Takashiro's doing.

The... heck?! My death by Takashiro's own hands? I am... certainly going insane... aren't I? Calm down... calm down... there must be a logical explanation for this... right?

...

-x-x-x-

Takashiro laughed evilly... Kitty didn't even know the beginning of the master plan! Certainly he would rule would rule over them as if they were insignificant mice in science laboratory test.

...

* * *

**End Author's Note:**

It is not my fault if you think Kitty has gone insane or has seen to somewhat become bipolar? If that is the right term or not. I thank you for reading and if you would so kindly review, it helps get chapters written faster.


	9. Chapter 9- Yusuke Licht

**Author's Note:**

Ah! Hello fellow reader. Here is the next installment of _Warped Roses_. I hope you enjoy reading this lovely chapter. Kitty…. Aha ha… tee he… oh well we shall not spoil the readers, that would just ruin the fun, ne?

**Disclaimer:**

Let us see here how many OC's are running wild in this book. Kitty Everzens, Xen and Sato Takumi, Yukio Sakura, Yuuma Naru, Haruku Zemutori/Naru, and Yusuke Licht. The rest of the character that are/or have been used are owned by the awesome _Matsuri Hino_. Let this story begin.

**Important Note:**

The Personality switches do flow together and might give spoiler to the next switch. Which switches might result in going back in time for bit to till they catch up. So be aware of the while reading this chapter. so for people that don't like spoilers you will just have to work through this chapter.

* * *

**Warped Roses: Chapter 9- Yusuke Licht**

Xen once more woke up early. Curse it! "Yukio are you awake?" Xen ruffles his roommate hair to see if he was already awake.

"Huh?... oh it's you Xen. I thought it was Takashiro…" Yukio grumbled and sifted up on his bed to see Xen better. "Did you have that dream again?"

"No… this one was much, much more disturbing," Xen replied shivering as he thought back to it. "I saw Sato my twin; get killed in the dream by Takashiro. The bad thing is that Takashiro was still grinned like a mad man, once Sato had stopped breathing he whispered in his ear something and this licked up some of Sato's blood. It was a very creepy dream."

"I have no clue what that dream means, but you really should talk to your…" A burst of laughter is heard from outside the hallway. "That must be Kitty laughing outside. Which means your brother is awake at least."

"Okay thanks Yukio." Xen exits the room to see Kitty in a different body than yesterday, but still in Io's room. "Oh well…" He mutters and approaches his brother. "Sato, the dreams have gotten a hell lot worse."

"I… come in my room then. We'll be able to talk in private then." Sato replied think of any possibilities Xen would throw at him.

"You died in my dream. Takashiro killed you." Xen said breaking Sato out of his thoughts.

"I—I died?" Sato asked dumfounded by what his twin had said. "I died—by the hands of my cousin in you dream?"

"Yes. After you stopped breathing Takashiro whispered in your ear something and then lick some of the blood of your face. I was too terrified that I had to talk to Yukio before coming over here." Xen said trying to remember the best he could for Sato

"Oh…" Sato replied stunned at what his brother had just told him. This was worse the when he had watched Kitty die. He thought back to that night…

_Kitty was wrapped up in ropes, her body was not able to move, her arms were tied behind her back. Takashiro moved closer toward Kitty with a knife. He began to cut her skin deeply. Sato couldn't scream or move himself to help her. Takashiro licked the knife after he pulled it out of Kitty's body and walked over to Sato and whispered in his ear. "Wait for me. There is more to come." and kissed Sato's cheek._

If his cousin was willing to kill he would bring forth war.

**X-X-X-X**

What a shock. Io got a new roommate over night. And I woke up to find that I could see Io without a mirror. So whose body am I in now then? I open the book of Kitty's body switches and look… Yusuke Licht… I have never heard of him… I believe this one deserves some reading. I then open the book and turn to Yusuke's section of the book…

…

It is blank… all white pages except for one small sentence: _Where art thou?_… that makes me think of Shakespeare, no that is Shakespeare. What the hell does that mean? I have no data on this kid what so ever! I walk to Sato-Sempai's room and knock on his door.

"What the hell does this mean?" I show Sato the one line in Yusuke's section.

Sato stares at me and reads the line. "_Where art thou?_ That is the only thing the journal wrote for the new kid?" He asks me.

"Yes, that is the only line Yusuke's section will give me of the book. It is really weird though most kids that I have been though have at least one or two months logged in the book. So this one only gives me one thing." I reach for the new key I had found in the library yesterday. The emerald stone was glittering with pride or shall it be rather envious of me? I burst out laughing at the thought.

"What the heck Kitty?" Sato says looking at me strangely. "Oh what is with that Key anyway?"

"I truly do not know really." I reply still staring at the necklace. "I think I'll go get dressed before Io awakes." I head back into my room. I then heard Xen exit his room to talk to Sato. I then decide it was time to get dressed and explore since I am carrying a death date tag on my head. The uniform I spiced up by adding the necklace in front of the uniform.

Today smells of Adventure, war and death. Such a strange mix normally they are in pairs of two not all together, but that doesn't matter now doesn't it?

**=X=X=X=**

Takashiro smiled… they all were insane. Not him. They were, it was their fault for treading on this forbidden paradise wasn't it? It was their entire damned fault! Not his! He had never killed a soul at least that he could remember, but that could never be true always, he had his sliver knife ready for when the time came that he would need to use it.

* * *

**End Author's Note:**

My obsession with twisting this fanfiction has rather gone quite lopsided. Or is that just me? Oh well… I still had fun writing this chapter. If you guys weren't already aware that I am on Fall break and have updated: _Glass Rose_, _Mage Academy_, _A New Vocaloid 2 One-shots_, and uploaded a new work _Aquamarine Luck_, which is a _Hetalia_ Fanfiction. Which probably puts me at typing about 2,000+ words a day, I think I have already passed 10,000 this week. Any who? Please Review if you enjoyed this piece of Work. Thank you for reading my story. Oh yeah doesn't Russia from _Hetalia_ look like Zero just a bit or is it just the eyes and hair color?

I now have my DevainART account link posted on my profile. I might start putting some of my fanfics there as well, maybe, just maybe.


	10. Chapter 10- Sunday Adventure Continued

**Author's Note:**

So this chapter is an extinction of Chapter 9. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**

I only own my OC's and the plot. Nothing else of course.

* * *

**Warped Roses: Chapter 10- Sunday Adventure Continued**

Walking around in Yusuke's body wasn't that bad. At breakfast I had spotted Zero and Yuki heading out to go get Headmaster Cross food or just shop. I sat down to watch them; Io of course went off to sit with his friends, so they probably wondered what had been up with him for the past three days. I on the other hand was going back to the library with Sato who is sitting next to me.

"So Sato, what books should we look for?" I asked while speaking in a sort of coded speech.

"We should look for Shakespeare books," he replied, looking at his now empty plate. "We should go now."

We got up and disposed of our trays and left the lunchroom.

"So, shall we start?" I ask as we headed to the library.

"Yusuke..." I fell back into Sato's arms and Haruku tripped onto the floor. "At least you are safe."

"I am so sorry..." I say to Haruku, pretending that I don't know Haruku already. "Who are you?"

"It is my fault, my name is Haruku Naru." Haruku replied blushing from the accident.

Yuuma then appears, "Oh I am sorry for the trouble that my brother has caused you." Yuuma said mainly towards Sato's direction for having to catch me. "Haruku just doesn't pay enough attention while walking."

"It's fine," I say releasing myself from Sato's grip. "And you are?" I try to ask without sounding like I already know him.

"Yuuma Naru." Yuuma replies and pulls his brother off the floor and they head off somewhere.

"Well that went well," I say once we enter the library. "At least you didn't blow my cover."

"It's fine." Sato mumbles as we walk towards the Shakespeare section.

I then notice a pale manila envelope with Sato's name on it.

"Why isn't my name written on it?" I ask once Sato pulls out the letter which has the next clue.

"Your answer to the first clue is wrong." Sato says before unfolding the letter.

"I _know_ it's not a rock, its _air_." I reply while grumbling about the misunderstanding.

Sato then shows me the letter:

_Sato and Kitty,_

_If you haven't solved the first clue then you should. Either way here is the second clue:_

_Thorny and sweet,_

_Colorful and deadly._

_Your blood may be drawn,_

_If you are pricked._

_So gorgeously deadly,_

_But never seems to hold,_

_All of its glory for long._

_What am I?_

_Good luck,_

_Takashiro_

"It's a Rose." I blurted out as soon as I finished reading the second clue.

"Correct, Yusuke," Sato said, and when he noticed that people had started to come towards our spot. "We should get going now."

Sato moves towards the exit and I follow him back to the boys' dorm and we enter Sato's room to discuss the intention behind the letter, but I fell asleep on Sato's bed.

Sato mutters something as I fall asleep.

-X-X-X-

**Get Out Alive- Three Days Grace**

**No time for goodbye he said**

**As he faded away**

**Don't put your life in someone's hands**

**They're bound to steal it away**

**Don't hide your mistakes**

**'Cause they'll find you, burn you**

**Then he said**

_Kitty remembered the song her mom used to listen to when Kitty had been a kid._

**If you want to get out alive**

**Whoa-oh, run for your life**

**If you want to get out alive**

**Whoa-oh, run for your life**

_Kitty knew now that the song fit perfectly in to her dream and that was kind of creepy now._

**This is my last time she said**

**As she faded away**

**It's hard to imagine**

**But one day you'll end up like me**

**Then she said**

_Kitty wandered through the warehouse, she had recognized it from the dream in which Sato had gotten killed._

**If you want to get out alive**

**Whoa-oh, run for your life**

**If you want to get out alive**

**Whoa-oh, run for your life**

**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**

**Whoa-oh, run for your life (Life)**

**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**

**Whoa-oh, run for your life**

_And now everything made sense to her now. She had to embrace whatever the outcome came to be. She knew she only had four more days in this world._

**If I stay it won't be long**

**'Til I'm burning on the inside**

**If I go I can only hope**

**That I make it to the other side**

**If you want to get out alive**

**Whoa-oh, run for your life**

**If you want to get out alive**

**Whoa-oh, run for...**

_She would fully embrace death if that was the outcome. She knew she only had four more days left to live in this world._

**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**

**Whoa-oh, run for your life**

**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**

**Whoa-oh, run for...**

**If I stay, it won't be long**

**'Til I'm burning on the inside**

**If I go I can only hope**

**That I make it to the other side**

**If I stay, it won't be long**

**'Til I'm burning on the inside**

**If I go, and if I go**

_But could she make it past that day? Or would she never make it out of this never ending nightmare._

**Burning on the inside**

**Burning on the inside**

**Burning on the inside**

_Or would she bleed out for her friends or would they still get killed?_

Sato shook Kitty awake.

"What?" Kitty asked

"You fell asleep," Sato replied. "It's almost dinner time, you better go. You must be starving."

"I am..." Kitty thought about it. She hadn't had lunch. "Thanks." She says before leaving to eat.

|X|X|X| Real world |X|X|X|

Sato thought about what Kitty had mumbled during the dream. Takashiro's plans were almost complete and killing Kitty... in front of the Night Class Dorms. Which in his opinion wasn't the smartest wat to conduct a murder. But, in truth he had loved Kitty since their first Skype sessions and being able to help her recover from her depression was one of his greatest thins he'd ever done to help her, but now she was sure to break before Takashiro killed her. Takashiro was sure to keep him and Xen captive after Kitty was executed. And the taste of the rusty-iron blood that ran though his mouth. In truth he wouldn't be able to confess to Kitty without her coming out of her Coma as she was most likely battling Takashiro in her mind.

* * *

**End Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm probably going to take longer time with the next chapter, as I need help writing the next chapter, and need ideas for it as well. So please do so kindly review.


	11. Chapter 11- The End Draws Near

**Author's Note:**

Okay, it's here after two long weeks of thinking. Oh wait let's start over… this last weekend or Halloween weekend was fine up until Sunday, November second. That day I was visiting my Aunt and we went to Carraba's and some arse-hole smashes my grandma's left back window of her hummer and steals my purple book bag. Well that book bag contained new fanfiction work, now as Rozy Torch, no I didn't misspell Rosy, it was the character for my Lockwood & Co. fanfiction story, which two thirds of that work wasn't typed, they also stole my iPad mini, the _Lockwood & Co. book 1- The Screaming Staircase_. Which I only had for four days, as I bought it at the school book fair. So I wrote this chapter not thinking at all about the stolen stuff as everything, but the fanfiction can get replaced. So I had to take a long nap after that adrenaline rush, but my mom has the Android version of the iPad mini so she's renting it to me for now.

I hope you enjoy the last chapter of _Warped Roses_. It has 2k+ words.

**Disclaimer:**

I only own my OCs'; the plot, and I guess my honest self. Everything else is own by its creator: Matsuri Hino.

**Dedication To:**

Kitty (Katie), my best friend and collogue who has helped me through many rough times, and has helped make this story bloom from where it started only a month ago.

* * *

**|X|X|X|- Smiles, do try to have fun while reading!-|X|X|X|**

**Warped Roses- Chapter 11- The End Draws Near**

**Monday- October 4th**—I didn't go to class or at least Yusuke didn't since he wasn't really registered in class yet, so it didn't really matter much. I wandered the academy grounds with my small silver Swiss Army knife in my hand, and I guess I did the disciplinary committee's job of looking and keeping them safe from Level Es' but no one could really tell what I was doing it for.

**Tuesday- October 5th**—I went to class as Yusuke, as he had finally gotten registered by Headmaster Cross, I only had three more days to live really and as to why my body was already shutting down early I had no clue. Takashiro sent the third clue, which revealed the location of where my murder would take place. In front of the Night Class dorms, before they were released, but out of the sight of the crazy Night class fan-girls. Takashiro was smart for planning these things to make sure it would succeed, but then again how did all those dreams of death fit into the location and as to why it didn't match the dreams' warehouse location. To all avail in a way that the death will release me from this hellish playground of my demise and I had figured out why that had happened in such a way.

**Wednesday- October 6th**—I only have a day left to live. Such a splendid thought, rather I thought back over the two months I had here in this world and how much fun I had been though with Sato, Xen and Yukio. I knew the death day would be very stressful onto which class activities and somehow I knew my body would be here tomorrow.

How I knew? Gut instinct, I guess. Sato entered Io's and Yusuke's room after school had ended today.

"So how are we proceeding with this? You can't just sit around and mope all day, you know that." Sato then said, sitting down next to me.

"But…" I was truly stunned.

"Kitty, I know it is stressful to know and death is hard to evade, but you will wake up out of this mess. In the real world. I can feel it." Sato replied. (He is speaking in both worlds.)

I thought about it for a minute and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

_Rosy air leads to your death,_

_The night's curse leads nowhere._

_Thou to think why thine curse leads somewhere?_

_Dark as pitch, bled a crimson blood,_

_Shall lead nevermore to the silver,_

_Memory of past life, it shall be honored,_

_A gracious death, nevermore._

I handed the poem to Sato who read the poem and muttered about how the poem fit into my life, as my blood ran cold.

"That is right, Kitty," Sato spoke up and placed the paper down. "It fits very well with what shall come to you."

"So?" I replied. "It's what came to my mind when I put the clues together and put it into a poem-riddle of my own."

"Ah, that is a great conclusion," Sato said. "Ah, and sadly we ran out of time, Yusuke," Io had appeared in the doorway. "I shall be leaving then."

Sato then left the room and left me in the room with Io. I put up the poem up and into my book, out of sight from Io. I then left Io's room for Sato's room.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" I asked as I entered his room.

…

**Thursday- October 7**—Ah, the long the death day. So of course my real body appeared and so I'll be killed in my real body. Well I guess that is kind of good. So I entered Ethics class with Sato and sat down next to him. I had already tested my Japanese speaking out already and it did sound like I was from America.

"Ohiyo, Sato-san." I said smiling, while opening my class binder that had appeared from thin air this morning when I had woken in Rose's room almost thinking I had entered her body again, but to find I was in my own.

"Yes, Ohiyo, Kitty-chan." Sato replied, shocked to find that, I was in fact in my own body, and not Yusuke's body.

"So Sato, what is the topic for today?" I asked looking at the board written in Japanese that had been really easy to read when I was switching bodies, and now it was harder.

"It says we'll be going over politics today Kitty, can't you read the board?" Sato replied.

"Um… not really, it was much easier when I was switching bodies." I stated, thinking back to the past two months once more.

"Still after all the training I put you though it should be easier."

"Oh well…"

…

When then Noon bell struck—Dong… ding… dong… ding… do-o-ong… loud and much clearer than before in the past two months. I laughed surely it was only my sanity pressing forward, calling me, mocking me, oh damn it hurt… IT HURT! I clutched my head, the headache blazed on, calling friend and enemy to draw near. Oh, how I wished to be aware better of life. Oh well… I exited the lunch room and headed towards science class with Sato. Sato laughed after reading my schedule as it completely matched his schedule completely. Which by all means was fine with me, as I love giving trouble to others, which to me was quite funny, and in my own opinion is fine.

Today's topic was about cells and their functions. Which I guess is fine by me. Sato still had to help me read the board from the distance in which we were from the board. Thankfully we weren't doing any experiments today and just reading out of the textbook. I had a little under six hours to live. Five o'clock was my planned death time. To all consent I was just now starting to get worried, which is weird at least to me.

"So Sato," I inquired, as we left the science class room. "What are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well…" Sato thought about it for a minute. "I guess we could study tonight."

Well I guess for coded words; that was pretty well written. Also anyone else who had heard the statement would think it was study date or like topics. Which would make sense as that was our goal: Not to expose what would really happen tonight. We entered the library for our study period. Sato sat near the window facing the Night Class dorms and I sat across from him.

"Only three and a half hours left now." I muttered looking towards the Night Class dorms.

Xen and Yukio were in their dorm room studying and we were here studying over the homework and trying to finish it before I died, but all in all I didn't really know why I cared if Takashiro killed me.

"Kitty, it's going to be fine," Sato said breaking me from my train of thought. "You are going to wake up and find that this was all just a dream."

"Would you stop with those theories?!" I spoke sharply. "They're annoying!"

"Still Kitty, you will prevail," Sato replied.

I covered my ears and started trying to go fall asleep. It wasn't my fault, I was tired. I just… didn't know what to do. Sato woke me up at four-thirty.

"Kitty, you've only got a half hour to get ready for the thing." Sato said after I had rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Oh? Really? Thanks I didn't know." I scurried out of the library to put on my golden key with the emerald on it that I had found in the library, shortly after we then found the second clue.

I brushed out my hair and smoothed the wrinkles out of my Day Class uniform, I strapped the small silver Swiss army knife to my thigh and checked my hair in the mirror once more, to make sure it was alright.

I then exited my room and headed towards the Night Class dorms. I laughed, I hadn't waited for Sato, oh well… he was already there talking to Takashiro. Takashiro then looked at me as if something had gone horribly wrong. I laughed once more, just so he would be sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Shall we begin?" Takashiro asked once Sato had moved over and out of the ring that was drawn on the floor.

The ring itself had magical symbols including Zodiac Signs, ancient languages like Greek, maybe some Chinese, most were hard to read, and some weren't visible within the magical circle with the six-pointed star in the middle of the circle.

"Your Cheating Takashiro," I spoke out from within the circle. "Using magic is cheating the agreement."

"Oh really?" Takashiro said, icy anger brewing in his voice. "You set the protection yourself."

I laughed. "You're lying. I can't summon magic." _At least not here, _I stopped myself from adding that.

"No you summoned it, Kitty." Sato said.

The golden emerald key on my neck was glowing an emerald green hue. "How? I thought the necklace was from you, Takashiro." I was simply just stunned.

"No, I didn't put the necklace in the library, your beloved friend Sato did." Takashiro replied.

"So?" I spoke startled by my own the thinking. Sato had asked me where I had found the necklace and why I had just put it on without thinking if it had been placed there by Takashiro or not.

"I'm sorry to have to wake you up from your coma this way Kitty, but it is what must be done." Takashiro stated.

"Coma?" I asked shocked.

"Yes." Takashiro replied pulling my silver Swiss army knife from my thigh strap and traced a rose lightly on my palm. Very lightly.

"Good bye." Sato said, and I blacked out.

…

I awoke on a hospital bed. Sato was to my left, my mom to my right, and Takashiro was right in front of my bed. Xen was sitting in a chair looking out the window.

"Mom…" I hugged her and started to cry, my palm unharmed, and the pain gone.

"Kitty… I thought…" She started to cry even more heavily. "The good thing is that you are alive."

"So how do you feel Kitty?" Sato asked. "You've been a coma for two months."

"Great, Takashiro woke me up from my coma." I replied.

"Oh really?" Takashiro asked. "How then?"

"You traced a rose on my palm." I held up the palm that had been traced on during the coma.

"Oh," Takashiro replied. "Wait! How do you know my name?"

"I explain that along with the whole dream as well…" I stated.

Then I began explaining everything that had happened during the coma, and strange enough the emerald key necklace from the dream was on my neck and no one had put it on my neck during the coma. How strange…

**~The End~**

* * *

**End Author's Note:**

Well I'll be… shocked the ending wasn't what I was aiming for. But none the less exciting, ne? I had a ton of fun writing this book, even if the original paper copies of chapters two though ten were stolen from me. I still enjoyed it none the less. Please give me your thoughts over the whole book all together. I love getting reviews, they help me write more. I may or may not write a sequel, depends on if I can get enough factors to do so. It took _two months and eight days_ to write this. Don't forget to review!


End file.
